remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Pocket
A pocket is what the player character uses to carry around items within the , despite some of them being very large. The player can only hold fifteen items (sixteen in ) at one time, excluding Bells and letters. It is a very important gameplay feature as it can hold virtually every item in the game. At the top, there is an image of the player. Dragging items onto this area will make the player hold or wear it. However, the player cannot hold every item. This feature lost some utility in , since the player can change tools without accessing the inventory. Tools cannot be taken out of the pockets in the city, only items obtained there can, such as balloons, pinwheels, etc. On the side of the inventory, there is a special space for letters, including ones that villagers ask the player to deliver. In and respectively, messages in bottles and time capsules are also kept here. Letters can have presents attached. Some players like to store items in presents attached to letters as extra pocket space, and remove the present when the item is wanted. If this letter section is full, the player cannot take letters out of their mailbox,, and will be asked if they wish to throw letters away. Letters can be removed from this screen by either discarding them (this erases them permanently) or storing them in the Town Hall or Post Office. Also at the top of the pocket section is a wallet that stores Bells. Any Bells in the pockets can be moved to the wallet unless no more can fit in, when there are 99,999 Bells stored in the wallet. Bells can be taken out of the wallet and placed in the pockets. These can come out as 100 Bells, 1,000 Bells, 10,000 Bells, or all Bells. All Bells will remove all Bells rounded down to the nearest 100 Bells. Bells below 100 can only be taken out by depositing them in the Bellpoint. When the pockets are full and the player tries to pick up an item, catch a bug or fish or dig something up, it will give the player the choice of dropping, releasing or burying the item or swapping it with another item. If the pockets are full of fish, the item will immediately be dropped as the player cannot swap it with a fish, unless when next to a body of water to release the fish. When trying to purchase items when the pockets are full, the shopkeeper will refuse to sell anything to the player until they have room. Picking something up in a room with full pockets is impossible, as is putting a tool or other item that can be held away. Pocket is an item in Dark Cloud that will increase the size of your pocket by 10 spaces, allowing these spaces to be filled with items. They are found normally in the game, often from treasure chests. The first pocket Toan obtains is a reward for finishing Paige's House. Locations: Paige's House: complete her house and she gives it to Toan as a reward Mayor's House: Pass Floor 11 in Divine Beast Cave and open his closet at least twice (once to get a Prickly, once to get the chest with the pocket inside) Locations for pockets is still under construction any help is appreciated!!! TV shows Gallery Pokemon_Screenshot_0179.jpg|Misty's shorts pocket Sailor_Moon_Crystal_Episode_8_(453).PNG|Usagi's school skirt pocket DragonballZ-Ep06v2_30.jpg|Bulma's shorts pocket Spiral_Suiri_No_Kizuna_Screenshot_0478.jpg|Ryoko's coat pocket Sonic_X_Screenshot_0363.jpg|Chris' jeans pocket Pokemon_XY_Screenshot_0255.jpg|Serena's skirt pocket Visitory_(233).png|Gwen's capris pocket Monster_House_Screenshot_0422.jpg|DJ's jeans pocket pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-2642.jpg|Zarina's coat pocket Category:Game Elements Category:Items